Pasadizos de Amor
by Meichu
Summary: Draco y Hermione descubren una perta secreta.


**Pasadizos de Amor**

Por: Mei Ikaruga

******

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este cuento no me pertenecen a mi sino a J.K. Rowling la increíble autora de la saga de Harry Potter, no estoy haciendo dinero con esto, solo es para diversión de los fans. Este fic fue inspirado en el fic De Karen así que se lo dedico a ella ^^ espero le guste.

****

La escuela había empezado ya hacia 3 meses, los niños nuevos habían sido escoltados por Hagrid a través del gran lago, y los mayores, que ya sabían su camino hacia el gran comedor habían caminado por los jardines mojados, algunos saltaban en los pequeños charcos, otros trataban de evitarlos como era el caso de Hermione y otros pasaban rápidamente, brazos cruzados seguido por sus amigos..como era el caso de Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de la casa de Slytherin, querido y temido por toda la escuela, Draco era berrinchudo y audaz pero a la vez tenia sentimientos ocultos..tan ocultos que a veces el no sabia que estaban ahí. Draco caminaba rápido pero derecho a través de los jardines, molestando a los niños mas pequeños al pasar junto a ellos, inclusive empujaba a algunos hacia los charcos, sonriendo maliciosamente, había empujado a un pequeño Griffindor cuando una figura se paro frente a el, lo primero que vio fue los cabellos rizados de esa persona y luego sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Quien te crees DRACO!!!- Hermione se había parado frente al muchacho, brazos cruzados. Harry y ron habían ayudado al niño a pararse y este había corrido rápidamente lejos de Draco.

Draco miro fijamente a Hermione y luego sonrió maliciosamente –Pero si es la sangre sucia....que te hace pensar que tienes derecho a hablarme así?-

-Y a ti que te hace pensar que puedes molestar a la gente- Los dos se acercaron el uno al otro, enojados, sus caras casi chocaban pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, hasta que los dos dieron media vuelta y cruzaron los brazos.

-Crabe, Goyle...veámonos de aquí- y el príncipe caminando graciosamente se dirigió a las puertas del pasillo. Todo eso había pasado yacía 3 meses atrás y Hermione y Draco se habían encontrado varias veces, pero los dos gruñían y seguían sus caminos siendo escoltados por sus respectivos amigos.

Las clases eran largas para ambos niños, los dos esperaban algo, algo que no sabia que era..pero sin embargo esperaban a que llegara....esperaban con paciencia..pero como siempre que estas esperando algo las cosas se vuelven largas y aburridas, las clases de una hora parecían terminar en un día, los dos salían agarrándose la cara, pero esperaban..pacientemente.

-Harry..Ron..voy a la biblioteca..me acompañan?- Hermione ya había metido sus libros a su mochila, había levantado la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos los cuales se vieron mutuamente y negaron con la cabeza.

-No gracias Hermione...creo que voy a ir a practicar un poco Quidditch y luego subiremos a la sala común- Harry se adelanto halando con Ron..sobre algo, a Hermione realmente no le importo por que de seguro eran cosas de "Hombres" así que agarro su mochila y se adelanto a la biblioteca, pero algo hizo que se detuviera, algo le decía que ese no era el camino correcto, algo le decía por donde ir...y Hermione camino, al lado contrario.

******

Draco había estado rayando la hoja por una hora, no había escrito nada en ella, el profesor Snape había estado hable y hable. Pero Draco no había puesto atención, con su ara recargada en su mano izquierda y su mando derecha haciendo círculos de diferentes tamaños en el papel frente a el, suspiro, sabia que algo sucedía..pero no sabia que, simplemente no estaba de humor para escribir, ni para hacerle caso a la aburrida clase de Snape, podía ser su maestro favorito (siendo el, el único que lo ..quería?) pero tenia que admitir que Snape era un viejo aburrido. Acabo la clase, y Draco dio gracias a que acabara, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, escucho a Crabe y Goyle gritar su nombre pero tampoco les puso atención, algo lo llamaba, si hubiera sido por el, hubiera salido a la mitad de la clase....pero no habría podido, no sin antes oír los gritos de Snape. Camino..legando a una pequeña puerta color gris, se paro frente a la extraña puerta, una puerta que jamás había visto ahí, tenia extraños signos alrededor de ella, la examino cuidadosamente y de repente se percato que no estaba solo, volteo y para su sorpresa Hermione estaba junto a el. Retrocedió mirando a Granger, quien también retrocedió al verlo, hubo un momento de silencio..ninguno de los dos podía encontrar las palabras para ocultar su razón de estar ahí.

-G...Granger...que...coincidencia.....yo solo....que haces aquí?- termino con un tono fuerte para tratar de controlarse y de esconder su nerviosismo

-Que que hago aquí?......- Hermione miro hacia todos lados tratando de pensar en algo, realmente ella no tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta, y por lo que podía ver Draco tampoco la tenia –Y tu que haces aquí?-

-No tengo por que responderle a una sangre sucia como tu- Draco dio media vuelta y avanzo de donde hacia llegado

-A si..pues no me importa estúpido Slytherin- Hermione sabia, o pensaba que Draco había estado ahí por la misma razón que ella.....el problema es que no había razón, por lo menos no una que ella pudiera saber en ese momento, había llegado ahí de alguna forma y esa puerta era bastante extraña. Hermione subió a la sala común, no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que salió de su clase, Harry y Ron la recibieron preocupados.

-Hermione donde estabas..fuimos a buscarte a la biblioteca y nos dijeron que nunca habías ido- Harry la tomo de los hombros –No te paso nada verdad?-

-Estoy bien Harry...es...solo que decidí ir a estudiar a otra parte- Hermione no tenia ganas de decirles lo que había pasado, era, como si fuera un secreto, entre ella, la puerta...y...Draco.

******

Draco llego a su sala común y como era costumbre se tiro en la cama, el príncipe estaba desconcertado, miraba el techo de su cuarto, Crabe y Goyle aun no llegaban, de seguro están en la cocina, pensó Draco, sin embargo su mente no pudo sacar esa misteriosa puerta..ni a Hermione, había actuado como un estúpido frente a ella....pero que le importaba ella era hija de muggles y el, el príncipe Malfoy, no tendría por que preocuparle Hermione..por que había llegado al mismo lugar que el...que era esa puerta tan extraña.? Preguntas salían de la mente de Draco, pero ninguna tenia una respuesta lógica

******

Media noche, Hogwarts era un lugar oscuro y solitario, perfecto para un cuento de terror, fantasmas volvían por todas partes, algunos calmados algunos otros no, profesores rondaban los pasillos, medio adormilados pensando que nadie saldría a esta hora y que seria mejor irse a dormir. Algunos pasillos estaban iluminados por pequeñas lucecitas, pero algunos eran tan oscuros que ni un Lumos podría alumbrarlos completos. Pasillos tenían puertas algunos no, pero había un pasillo....con una puerta que nadie había visto jamás, bueno tal vez una persona si, por que esa persona ya había estado ahí antes, este pasillo estaba oscuro y parecía como si nadie lo viera, fantasmas y maestros por igual pasaban el pasillo por alto, estaba desierto, excepto por.

*paso*

*paso*

*paso*

*paso*

*thud*

-Auch- dos voces se oyeron al mismo tiempo, los dos quedaron petrificados en el momento, no estaban solos, como cada uno pensaba, aunque los dos se preguntaban quien era la otra persona.

-Lumos- una lucecita salió de su varita, y Hermione pudo ver claramente quien era la otra persona –Draco?-

Draco se erizo completo al escuchar la voz de Hermione –H...Hermione?...-

-Que haces aquí?....-

-La misma pregunta va para ti-

-No pienso responder....ahora si me disculpas..tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer..que quedarme contigo- Draco se levanto, Hermione pudo ver que Draco iba de pantalones y playera normal, mientras ella llevaba su capa, se levanto y vio que Draco se dirigía al mismo lugar que ella. Camino detrás de el pensando que se pasaría de largo pero no, los dos se quedaron parados frente a la puerta.

-Ahora que quieres Gryffindor?-

-Lo mismo que tu Slytherin-

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y Draco accedió. Los dos pusieron su mano en la manecilla de la puerta soltándola al instante ya que se habían tocado. En ese momento los dos sintieron como su corazón se aceleraba, pero lo pasaron por alto, Hermione le hizo la seña a Draco de que abriera la puerta y este accedió. Al abrir la puerta una luz muy brillante salió de ella dejándolos ciegos (=P no literalmente) cuando la luz desapareció quedo en su lugar un pequeño calabozo, parecido a todos los demás, por lo menos eso pensaban, los dos entraron y para su sorpresa la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos, haciendo que los dos voltearan y trataran de abrirla.

-Esta cerrada-

-Ya se...crees que soy imbecil?-

-Pues la verdad si-

-Cállate estúpida sangre sucia-

-Puedo ser una sangre sucia pero soy mas inteligente que tu-

Los dos se acercaron de nuevo, pero al igual que antes los dos peleaban, hasta que Hermione dio media vuelta

-Sabes..no pienso pelear contigo....ya me harte-

-Ah pues yo si quiero y?-

Hermione volteo enojada –Pues tu síguele...yo no te voy a hacer caso-

Draco se quedo callado...como le podía contestar a eso, solo cruzo los brazos y se sentó en una esquina del calabozo. –Me siento encerrado- dijo en voz baja

Hermione se sentó en la esquina opuesta a la de Draco, no quería tener nada que ver con el, estaba segura de que los sacarían de ahí pronto, sus amigos se darían cuenta que no estaba y saldrían a buscarla.

Las noche continuo y Hermione se había dormido sentada, mientras que Draco se habia hecho bolita en el piso.

*sollozo*

*tiemblo*

*sollozo*

Hermione abrió los ojos y miro a Draco, estaba llorando?....Hermione se compadeció, podía actuar muy fuerte pero seguía siendo un niño igual que ella. Se quito su capa y camino silenciosamente hacia Draco depositando esta encima del niño.

Draco sintió algo caliente encima de el, pero no se atrevió amoverse, lo habría oído, cerro los ojos, quería darle las gracias pero no podía estaba nervioso y avergonzado.

*****

-Hermione?- la niña abrió los ojos y vio a Draco parado frente a ella, estaba todo rojo y tenia una mano estirada hacia ella, ella la tomo y el la ayudo a levantarse, luego le entrego su capa -...G.....gracias...-

Hermione se sonrojo igual y tomo su capa –de nada....Draco-

*****

Los días pasaron y Draco y Hermione seguían un poco separados, cada quien estaba en una esquina, aburridos hasta morir, Hermione miraba la puerta esperando que alguna cara conocida se apareciera en algún lado y Draco solo miraba el frió y oscuro techo de su pequeña prisión. Suspiró

-Esto es tan parecido a Azcaban.....- dijo Draco sin darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta

-Huh?...a que te refieres?- Hermione volteo a donde su compañero estaba, jamás habría pensado estar encerrada en un lugar con la persona que mas odiaba 

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –A nada niña entrometida...-

Hermione gruño –Pues entonces no hables-

Draco suspiro de nuevo –Lo siento.....sabes..creo que no eres tan desagradable después de todo-

-Y supongo que te tengo que dar las gracias-

-No....creo que he pasado mas tiempo contigo...que con cualquier otra persona-

-A que te refieres...ni siquiera hemos hablado-

-El problema no es hablar...el problema es que nadie me hace caso....-

-Que quieres decir con eso?...vamos..tienes a todos bajo tu poder-

-Yo no...mi padre es el que los tiene...-

-Por que tu padre es....-

-Mortifago-

-Aun así..todos te respetan..mandas a quien sea...claro que todos te escuchan..-

-No entiendes nada?....Mi padre es Mortifago, todos me respetan por eso....si no fuera por mi padre yo no seria nada..todos hacen que me escuchan...para que no le diga a mi padre....y que de mis sentimientos?..no se los puedo contar a nadie...nadie me aprecio por quien soy yo, sino por quien es mi ...padre....- En eso Draco se silencio y llevo sus manos a la cara empezando a llorar. Hermione se sintió triste, jamás hubiera pensado que el príncipe Slytherin fuera tratado así, se levanto y fue hacia Draco, dudo unos minutos si abrazarlo o no pero al final supo que tal vez ella era la única que podía entender bien a Draco así que lo abrazo y acaricio su cabello, y para su sorpresa Draco le regreso el abrazo fuertemente, Hermione se sonrojo por el abrazo del niño

-Draco...si de algo te sirve..yo te puedo..escuchar...y créeme que...yo no te escucharía por tu padre..sino..por...-

Draco levanto la cara y la vio a los ojos –Sino por que?-

-Por que....Draco...jamás pensé que fueras así..pero ahora se que no eres la persona que creí que eras, tu forma de actuar con las demás personas...era para ocultar tu sufrimiento....te odiaba Draco..pero ahora...te aprecio.....mucho...-

-Hermione.....- Draco sintió algo que jamás había sentido... se sintió seguro..pero a la vez..sintió una sensación de...amor hacia Hermione –Gracias- Draco abrazo fuerte a Hermione y los dos quedaron abrazados toda la noche, Draco se durmió encima de Hermione y ella estuvo acariciando su cabello, pensando en como había podido odiar a Draco, el había tenido un pasado oscuro, pero ahora Hermione sabia el por que Draco actuaba de esa forma y se sentía avergonzada....y pensó que si ella estuviera en la misma situación..haría lo mismo, Draco luchaba contra su padre y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Hermione no podía dejar de sentir compasión por el niño que tenia entre sus brazos y de pronto sintió una sensación extraña, una sensación que no había sentido antes

******

-Hermione?- Draco estaba acostado sobre ella, y según parecía estaba cayendo enfermo

-Si Draco?...te sientes mal?..quieres que..- Draco le puso una mano en la boca para silenciarla, Hermione se sonrojo ante esto

-Hermione...escúchame por favor.....necesito pedirte varias cosas....- Draco le sonrió, de una forma que jamás lo había hecho –Hermione....eres..la única que me conoce como verdaderamente soy....te quiero pedir...si no le dices a nadie- Hermione accedió –También...quería pedirte.....que...fueras conmigo...al baile...de navidad- En este momento los dos se sonrojaron

-Draco...yo.....- Draco se levanto y la miro a los ojos, la tomo de la cara

-Hermione.....siento algo por ti...algo que no podría describir ya que nunca antes me había pasado...pero creo que tu muy bien sabes de que estoy hablando-

-Draco...-

-Hermione...te voy a pedir algo....si tu sientes lo mismo....te...voy a pedir..que me beses-

Hermione se quedo sin palabras, el niño le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella no sabia que hacer, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a Draco y lo beso. Sus labios se entrelazaron en un beso dulce y tierno, los dos diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban en el beso, sin palabras, solo acciones.

Todo había pasado en un mes..pero no había sido cualquier mes, todo había empezado con odio..pero después nadie tenia otra persona con quien hablar..mas que mutuamente, y gracias a eso se habían conocido mejor, Draco le había contado toda su vida y Hermione también, los dos se habían compadecido mutuamente, los dos habían tenido una vida muy difícil.

****

Luz, y Draco y Hermione pudieron ver como la puerta se abría y en ella aparecía la imagen de Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, portando una sonrisa

-Veo que pudieron encontrar el cuarto secreto-

-Director!- Hermione se sobresalto...-secreto?-

-Si secreto...y veo que ya los dos saben el puposito de este cuarto-

-Creo que no entiendo-

-Señorita Granger, este no es un cuarto cualquiera, este cuarto escoge a sus victimas-

-Victimas!?- Draco se sentó al oír esto

-Calmese Señor Malfoy, dije victimas, pero son victimas especiales, el propósito de este cuarto es unir a dos personas, pero creo que ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta-

Los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron

-Pero por que nosotros?-

-Este cuarto sabe cuando dos personas están hechas la una por la otra y las trae hasta aquí hasta que esas dos personas lo entiendan...muchas parejas han sido creadas aquí.-

-como quienes?-

-James y Lili Potter por ejemplo o tus padres Malfoy-

-Mis padres estuvieron aquí?-

-Si, al igual que muchas otras mas..incluyéndome a mi-

-Usted estuvo aquí?-

-Claro que si señorita, y al igual que ustedes, no entendía el propósito de esto, hasta que salí de aquí, con la persona a la que mas ame en toda mi vida, inclusive no sabia que lo hacia..hasta que llegue aquí-

Hermione y Draco se vieron de nuevo y se sonrieron sonrojados, ahora entendían todo, ahora sabían que estaban hechos para estar juntos, y como había dicho Dumbledore no lo sabían hasta ese momento. Y estaban felices de saberlo.

******

Navidad llego rápido para Hermione y para Draco, ninguno de los dos le había contado nada a sus respectivos amigos. Draco y Hermione habían sido pedidos para salir al baile, pero los dos negaban y decían que ya tenían pareja, nunca mencionaron el nombre de el otro, toda la escuela estaba intrigada para ver con quien saldrían. Hermione utilizaba un hermoso vestido blanco de lentejuelas y Draco se veía muy guapo en su esmoquin negro. Al empezar la fiesta y acabar el banquete, Dumbledore se levanto se asiento y hablo claro y fuerte

-Este año, me temo que unos de sus compañeros les tienen una sorpresa, quiero llamar a una pareja para empezar el baile...le pido a esa pareja que pase al centro por favor- Con esto Dumbledore miro a Draco y a Hermione quienes estaban parados en la puerta, agarrados de la mano. Los dos se miraron y luego procedieron al centro del cuarto, todos en la escuela estaban sin palabras al ver al príncipe Slytherin y a la princesa Gryffindor llegar juntos al centro de la pista

-Draco?-

-Si Hermione?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Y los dos se unieron en un beso apasionado, sin importarles los comentarios de los demás, se olvidaron de todo en ese momento, inclusive de quienes eran, ahora no eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, no hijos de muggles, ni de mortifagos, solo eran dos jóvenes enamorados sin problemas, en un mundo perfecto, donde nadie les pudiera decir nada, donde podrían ser felices. Pero eso no seria tan fácil de  alcanzar dadas las situaciones que estaban ocurriendo fuera de su sueño..pero estaban seguros de lograrlo..pasara lo que pasara


End file.
